


Enchanted, Enchanting

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vampires, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: A witch hunter in the town has been following you around for the last few days. One day he corners you in the woods near town while you were collecting ingredients for a potion and tried to kill you but a wolf comes out of nowhere and saves you by killing him.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Enchanted, Enchanting

Something didn’t feel right. Wherever and wherever you were, you always got a feeling that someone was watching you. But whenever you turned around, you found no one nor something strange followed you. It kept happening for almost one week. You had told this to your brother before but he only said that you’re just too paranoid. 

“There was no way someone targeted a plain and timid witch like you.”

But how wrong he was.

“[Name],” You jumped as Minho peeped out behind you, silently cursed at him for scaring your life. The older boy only laughed at you, finding your priceless expression funny. If you do not know him and his antics after living with him for 19 years, you sure would hex him without hesitation. “can you help me with something?”

“Can you stop appeared suddenly like that?” You asked him back. “You’re lucky that I do not accidentally blurt out some cursed spell.”

“Knowing your timid personality, I don’t think you will able to cast a curse properly.” You about to opened your mouth to backfire him but nothing came out beside a low groan. 

You hate it when he was right.

“What do you want?” Minho smirked at your failed attempt to counter back. He knew that you couldn’t ever win over him when it comes to a dissing battle. Being your older brother gave him so much vantage.

“Well, we’re out of aconite and it’s already too late to buy it at the ingratiation shop. Can you go to the forest to get it?”

“And what makes you think it was a good idea for me to go to the forest, right in the middle of the night?” You raised your eyebrows at him.

“I really need it for the divination class tomorrow and you know the forest better than me. So, please help your handsome brother.”

The forest sure was terrifying, but worse still was the niggling feeling that you shouldn’t have visited the forest in the middle of the night in the first place because you knew for certain that your life would be in danger, and yet, you chose to ignore it and kept going to collect some aconite for your annoying brother or else.

“Fine. You owe me a big favour.”

And now you regretted it.

You weren’t quite sure anymore what was chasing you, or why you had even started running, but you knew that you couldn’t stop. Never had you run so fast in your life, your speed seeming almost unnatural as you tore through the forest in a panic. Behind you, you could hear the loud crashing and shouting of your pursuer hunting you, sounding far too close for comfort.

Your legs and lungs were aching, and your heart was beating so fast that you were afraid it was going to beat right out of your chest at any moment. But still, you kept running, fear and uncertainty fuelling your frenzied pace. Not once did you flinch as the leaves and branches whipped at your skin as you passed, leaving behind stinging welts and cuts, nor did you try to slow, even as you felt the blisters forming within your shoes, and the way your sides had begun to cramp.

Something told you that you were forgetting something important, but you couldn’t even attempt to figure out what that was, whilst you were running for your life. 

However, Something stopped you from running anymore. Not because of the numb feeling on your feet nor the hunter behind you. More like because a big black wolf that appeared right in front of you. He kept growling, stared at you like you’re a piece of meat. 

You were a witch and yet you can’t do anything to help yourself in this kind of situation, you were to scare to remember any spells. Minho was right, you’re too timid to even able open your mouth. Why can’t you be brave, at least in a situation like this?

You could hear the hunter’s voice coming near to where you were. To make it worse the wolf kept coming closer to you, making no room for you to escape.

Looks like this was how you will die, either eaten by the beast in front of you or got killed by the witch hunter, just because you can’t defend yourself. Maybe this was would be the last time you able to see Minho. You closed your eyes, waiting for the pain either from the wolf or the hunter. But it never comes.

Instead, you felt something ran passed you, followed by the hunter’s cried. Slowly— but still terrified from the thrilling moment before—you opened your eyes and turned around. How surprised you were when you saw the wolf was shredding the hunter until his body became lifeless before completely devour him. The attack was too sudden, making no chance for the hunter to fight back until his last breath. The only proof that showed the fight between the wolf and the hunter was the fresh wound on the wolf’s foot.

It took you a moment to realized that the wolf actually was trying to save you. That’s explained why he kept growling toward you before. 

You two made eye contact for a brief moment before the wolf ran into the woods, leaving you speechless before you can ask him without any trace. Who is this wolf and why did he save you?

The next morning, you still went to school despite what happened the night before and the ache on your feet. You even ignored Minho’s warning for you to not come to school today—at least until the healing spell healed you completely, therefore, he could forgive himself for putting you into the danger. 

Your brother will probably scold you later for that, but for now, you still have school to attend. 

You couldn’t help but think about the wolf that saved you. Something about him felt familiar, yet you didn’t know where you had seen it. Besides, there supposed no wolves in the forest running around at night, not when the full moon hasn’t come yet. It feels like he knew something dangerous was about to happen to you.

_Where have you seen those eyes before?_

“Yo, princess!” You rolled your eyes in annoy knowing the voice’s owner before faced the smiling vampire in front of you, completely forgetting about the wolf for a brief second.

“Stop calling me like I’m one of your snacks, Hyunjin. My blood isn’t tasty.”

The vampire fakely gasped in hurt before complained about how rude you were to think he was that cruel to the werewolf beside him, something that’s not surprising anymore. Felix just chuckled in amuse. You never failed to amaze him from day to day, especially when you able to shut Hyunjin completely. He was too busy to admiring you and blocking Hyunjin’s whine to realize your eyes landed on the slight burn mark he tried to hide under his sleeve.

It’s not a normal burn mark, a burn mark that can only cause by a silver. Moreover, the wound still fresh. It will take a long time for the werewolf to able to heal.

Searching for the bottle of healing potion that Minho gave you this morning, you told Felix to not go yet, confusing not only him but also Hyunjin.

“Here! It will help your burn mark heal faster.” You gave Felix the potion as he followed your gaze, eyes widen at the exposed wound before pulled his sleeve to cover it. He accepted your kindness to avoid other suspiciousness about the wound before muttered a small thank you.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but rolled his eyes to the oblivious couple in front of him and yet he has to watch it until not know when. Everything was fine and normal until Hyunjin mentioned the sensitives topic you wanted to avoid.

“Have you heard about the news?” You confusedly looked at Hyunjin. “A witch hunter was found horribly dead in the forest this morning. Probably attacked by a wild beast.”

You tensed at the piece of information while Felix was glaring him from the side, which not goes unnoticed by the vampire. He swears Felix’s glare could make a hole on his head.

“W-witch hunter, you say?” You unconsciously clutched your bag nervously. The horrible event replayed in your mind.

“Yeah, you better—”

You glanced at the tensed Felix who seems didn’t dare to look at you in the eyes, not hearing what Hyunjin said clearly. Why did he keep fidgeting since Hyunjin talk about the hunter? Was he scared? 

Now that you looked at the werewolf boy carefully, somehow his eyes remind you of—

“Yo, earth to [Name]!” Hyunjin’s voice snapped you out from the thought as he waved his hand in front of your face. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Huh? W-what?”

“I said you better be careful since we never know when they will attack you or the other witches. You should be careful too, Felix.”

“Say the one who always hiding from his own problems,” Felix mumbled.

You nodded at Hyunjin while glancing at the nervous werewolf again, still find it kinda impossible to be Felix. You two rarely talk outside the class, there was no way he was the one who saves you when he even doesn’t know you that much. Unless…

“I know Felix is handsome, but can you at least—” Once again, Hyunjin interrupted your thought and this time making you blush to what he just said. Felix punched Hyunjin’s arm hard enough to made him winced, red was also painting the werewolf’s cheeks. 

How dare he said that right in front of you!?

“I better go to class now. Thanks for reminding me, Hyunjin. Bye, Felix!" 

The boys waved back at you, seeing you walked in a hurry until they can’t felt your presence anymore. Felix couldn’t help but felt uneasy, especially with the smug face Hyunjin gave him just now.

"I think she catches the hints. When will you tell her the truth?”

Felix let out a tired sigh, regretted told Hyunjin about the incident in the forest. The vampire supposed to help him to remind you to stay alert since Felix’s wolf sense can felt something bad might happen to you again, not dropping hints about who was your saviour and his feeling toward you.

“Dunno. When will you stop teasing me? At least don’t do it in front of her.”

Scratch that.

Felix regretted to tell Hyunjin about his crush toward you, how you actually his mate. But the frown on his face quickly replaced by a soft smile as he looked at the potion in his hand.


End file.
